


nsfw mcyt drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catboys, Dragons, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Pet Names, Petplay, Praise Kink, amab reader, each chapter is the same just different fonts on god, head in hands why am i like this, i hope im tagging properly idk how shit works, jfc i really like petplay, this fic is my eye opener wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am to embarrassed to post prompts on twt so i will simply post them here 😎👍
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. not a chapter

hello mcyt nation ✌️

most of these will probably be x readers (none of that y/n shit tho) and probably unfinished aswell

feel free to leave cc/ship/kink requests and if they tickle my brain i might write smth 👍 nothing is off limits 

epic? epic 😎

now back to your regularly scheduled minecraft boy porn


	2. wilbur soot

pulling wilbur on a plain black leash, making him crawl to you. knees bruised, hands obediently on his thighs as he kneels in front of you. running your hands through his soft, curly hair and tugging, guiding his pretty face right up against the rough material of your jeans. 

“wanna be a good boy for me, puppy? i’ll give you a treat if you can get me off.” 

you watch as he nods feverishly, warm hazel eyes lighting up in excitement. your puppy immediately presses wet kisses around the fabric of your jeans. you move his head up, and he begins maneuvering the pieces of fabric between his teeth and pulls, successfully unbuttoning them. he looks up, desperate for your approval. 

“good boy, good puppy, you’re doing so well.” you run your hands through his dark locks once again, petting the subby boy as he gently bites the zipper. you nod at him when his uncertain gaze meets yours, and he begins to tug down. 

you decide to pull your bottoms the rest of the way down your thighs, you should help your puppy out a little bit for being so good, right?

resisting the urge to chuckle at his staring gaze, you give him an encouraging tug by the hair, pulling him closer. looking up at you, he opens his mouth, tongue darting out to uncertainty lick at the tip of your cock. you hum softly at the feeling, though it only encourages him more. 

he gains more confidence, spending less time gazing up for approval and more time focusing on making you feel so so good. the praise falls from your mouth like moans, making your sweet boy work faster. mouth so good and wet and soft against you as you thrust into it. 


	3. ibxtoycat

toycat wrapped in your arms as your arms as he plays minecraft on his switch. he can’t focus though :( poor baby’s all worked up from you holding his hips as he plays, grinding against him,  _ petting him. _

the switch seems to hit the floor as your breath ghosts over his sensitive ears. they twitch and flick back as it happens, though you move up to pet them gently, which has the catboy mewling, arching his back off the couch you’ve decided to cuddle on. 

“are my little ocelot’s ears sensitive? don't worry, i'll make you feel good, darling.”


	4. spifey

tangling your fingers in his soft, fluffy hair. forcing his mouth down on your cock, feeling him choke and whine around you. his hands are sat obediently at his knees as you pull him by his hair, his eyes shine with tears and drool runs down his chin. he’s trying his best to make you feel good as he’s roughly fucked down his throat. he can’t think, lost in the feeling of being used.

“you’ve been a good boy, georgie, i think you deserve a treat.” you press your foot against his dick, hard and leaking behind his jeans and he keens, working harder now at getting you off as he shakes in place, trying not to grind against you. his glazed eyes turn up to meet yours and you nod, watching him sigh with relief as he begins rolling his hips against your foot, letting out small whimpers and moans around you. 

you fuck into him faster, your grip on his hair tighter, the vibrations of his moans only pulling you closer and closer to the edge. his thrusts against you turn sloppy and light tears fall from his unfocused eyes. you can tell he’s close and begin rubbing your foot harder against him as he chases his orgasm. 

with a loud cry, he spills against the inside of his jeans, hips stuttering as his eyes fall shut, basking in the pleasure. feeling close, you pull him off by his hair, the tip of your dick resting against his bottom lip. his mouth rests open, tongue slightly out. he opens his eyes, looking up at you in a daze as you jerk yourself off, eventually painting his pretty face with your cum. 


	5. wilbur/quackity

quackity howls, his hands clutching at the sheets as wilbur rails him into the village bed they’re in. his sharp claws dig into quackity’s skin, every thrust pushing him further and further into the mattress. he’s drooling against the bed, sobbing as wilbur fucks him. he can feel the drag of wilburs knot, he knows he’s close and he can’t wait to be filled with wilburs cum.


End file.
